The Princess of the Clouds and her Noble Demon
by blacksand1
Summary: A young girl with hair like the clouds and a beast with a noble spirit, she holds the chain connecting to his heart and he doesn't mind one bit. 50 Sentences, ViralXNia Contains AU's, various genres, subliminal Simon bashing, smex and much more!


**I DON'T OWN TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN!! If I did, Viral and Nia probably would've gotten together, Simon would've gotten a boot to the head every single episode, Kamina and Kittan would've lived, Yoko and Kamina would've had kids and stuff, Rossiu and Kinon would've gotten jiggy with it(if you know what I mean), and there would've been at least one musical number. **

HELP ME I CAN'T STOP DOING THESE 50 SENTENCES THINGS!! D8 LOL, anyways, I needed to advertise my crack OTP for Gurren Lagann BADLY. Contains AU, several different genres, Viral being called a pedophile, subliminal bashing of Simon, and more~! R+R my good friends, flames will be used to burn Twilight Series books.

* * *

**1. Devotion**

Viral couldn't help it, he would follow her anywhere possible for as long as possible; Little did he know that Nia would do the same for him as well.

**2. Tickle**

Nia was ticklish in almost every single place on her body; Oh, the fun Viral would have with this...

**3. Father**

"So Viral, I see that you've grown quite fond of my daughter Nia..." Viral's showing eye widened; He knew that the Spiral King was about to open a can of whoop ass all over him now.

**4. Chocolate**

Viral didn't like chocolate, in fact since he had cat DNA he couldn't taste sweets at all; But he just _couldn't_ deny the chocolates that Nia made for him that Valentines Day, and the beastman ate every single one of them with a pained smile.

**5.** **Blur**

Viral wondered to himself why his vision was getting blurry all of a sudden and why his cheek felt wet as he watched Nia fade away.

**6. Innocence**

Nia's innocence was so prominent that it was almost it's own being by this point; Viral would do anything to preserve it for himself, which left many a foolish boy with broken limbs.

**7.** **Rain**

"Viral, do you know that every girl dreams of a romantic kiss in the rain?"

**8. Home**

"There is a saying that says that 'The home is where the heart is', so does that mean I live in you Viral, since I have 'given my heart' to you?" "Uhr, not exactly..." "That's good, because it'd be rather cramped inside you; You're very skinny." "(sweat-drop)Nia..."

**9.** **Telephone**

She didn't want to hate Kiyoh for forcing the phone in her face and subsequently forcing her into a marriage to a man she didn't love, so when the pregnant woman had left Nia had violently destroyed the phone in an act of revenge; She had laughed bitterly afterwards, 'It's just the kind of thing Viral would do...'

**10. Power**

It was almost sad how much power Nia had over Viral, what with their differences in strength, species and other things; But hey, she WAS a princess, power was her thing.

**11. Freedom**

The only thing Viral wanted to do with his newfound freedom was be by Nia's side; Of course, fate was being a bitch and keeping him from doing that.

**12. Love**

Viral had never been sure of what exactly love was, but when he saw the beautiful flowers in Nia's blue eyes that shone in a way he had never seen them shine for anyone but him, he would always know.

**13. Wedding**

Nobody had attended their wedding, minus Old Coco and Lordgenome's Head to give Nia away, because they were mad at Nia for leaving Simon for Viral; They hadn't cared, it was the happiest day of their lives no matter who was there to witness it.

**14. Lies**

Nia wanted to sigh as Kiyoh held the phone up in front of her, because that meant that her lies hadn't worked how she wanted them to and now she HAD to accept Simon's proposal; 'Please forgive me Viral, if I had my way I'd be marrying you instead...'

**15. Sing**

Like almost every other part of her, Nia's singing voice was absolutely perfect; It was the only thing that could help Viral sleep at night.

**16. Wings**

All she needed were beautiful feathered wings, that was all; Then Nia would be an angel to everyone, not just Viral.

**17. Hell**

He couldn't die, but as Viral watched Nia disappear and leave her ring behind he felt like he was plunging down into the firey depths already.

**18. Out**

"Viral, will you take me outside of Tepplin one day?" "I promise you that I will one day, Princess Nia."

**19. Wish**

Nia knew nothing of wishes, she had never had any opportunity to make them anyways; When Viral had taught her of them, Nia's first wish had been for Viral to forever be safe from harm and it had somewhat come true thanks to coincidence.

**20. Lightning/Thunder**

With the crash of thunder and flash of lightning, Nia let out a fearful squeak and huddled into Viral's chest; Viral held her close and continually murmured to her that it would be alright, and that made Nia smile though the tears beaded up in the corners of her eyes.

**21. Age**

"Well, I met Viral when I was a young child, and by this point we're already doing questionable things, so does that make Viral this pet-o-file that you're talking about Yoko?"

**22. Hair**

No matter what the length, Viral would always love her hair; When it was long and flowing it reminded him of the clouds, and when it was short and made her look like a sheep he had easy access to her neck...

**23. Ring**

Nia cursed the ring on her finger for binding her in a lie and keeping her away from the only one she truly wanted to wear a ring for, but it's beauty and Simon's hopeless love for her kept her from destroying it.

**24. Goodbye**

He felt her delicate hands on his face dissolve into nothingness as his tears ran down his face unobstructed; She gave him a smile that could break a man's heart and whispered, "Goodbye Viral, I will always love you..."

**25. Name**

"Viral, why is your name pronounced in the way that it is when you can't get me pregnant?"

**26. Fear**

Nia only feared losing Viral, but besides that the girl was remarkably fearless for someone of her age and appearance; And in turn Viral only feared losing his princess... And spiders, spiders terrified him.

**27. Soft**

Nia smiled serenely as she felt the pad of Viral's paw, "It's softer than I thought it'd be... I like it"

**28. Dress**

She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress, but Viral had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't him she was wearing it for and it never would be ever.

**29. Distance**

Viral didn't care how far away the Anti-Spiral Homeworld was, or how long it would take him to get there; Because Nia was waiting for him there, waiting for him to save her, and he promised her that he would get her back no matter what.

**30. Envy**

Viral had hated Kamina, but he envied Simon for having Nia, which caused the beastman to loathe the human entirely.

**31. Human**

"Go on Nia, marry him; He loves you and deserves you... He's _human_."

**32. Kiss**

All she had done was kiss him on the cheek, and somehow that had caused Viral to pin her to the nearest wall and start passionately returning that kiss in a different spot on her face...

**33. Dreams**

Viral had of course dreamt of Nia before, dreamt of someday marrying her or having a family with her; He knew these dreams were impossible, which was why he cherished them so much.

**34. Date**

On their first date, Viral had somehow gotten chased around by a llama for a half hour and there was never a moment where Nia was bored.

**35. Red**

Nia hated Viral's uniform, the red made her eyes itch and reminded her of the awful fact that he'd be spilling the blood of innocents for her father; It made Viral seem worse than he was and she _hated _it.

**36. Curse**

She would fade away one day, but he was cursed to never die, never follow her to whatever afterlife she ended up in.

**37. Leave**

As Nia started to disappear within the Cathedral Terra, she said, "I'm being called back to the Anti-Spiral homeworld... Please Viral, please come and save me, I'll be waiting for you!"

**38. Forever**

"What good is living forever if Nia is going to die before I do?!"

**39. Scar**

Nia lightly touched on of Viral's many scars and narrowed her eyes; She felt like hunting down and doing terrible things to each person that had caused these.

**40. Break**

Nia's body looked like a broken doll, beaten and lifeless at the feet of her father; And though Viral got his revenge, he would always feel broken as well.

**41. Alcohol**

Viral sighed as he walked down the street, a passed out Nia slung over his shoulder like a potato sack; He REALLY shouldn't have let her out of his sight, but who would've guessed that the sweet innocent girl would end up drunker than an abusive husband and singing karaoke really badly in some bar?

**42. Change**

Nia wasn't the Nia he had fallen in love with and he _hated _it; Viral swore he would destroy the Anti-Spiral's no matter what for changing his beautiful and sweet Nia into this horrible emotionless messenger.

**43. Gentle**

Viral made a conscious effort to be gentle with Nia at all times, and was extremely jealous of her for her gentle touch coming naturally.

**44. Puppy**

Nia smiled, she didn't need a puppy; She already had a pet beastman that was just as loyal and gave her more love than a less intelligent animal ever could.

**45. Tears**

Hot bitter tears ran down Nia's cheeks as she yelled, "I don't care that he's human! You're all I want Viral, it's always been that way and it always will be!"

**46. Heart**

Nia loved Simon, of course she did; But it was Viral that her heart belonged to.

**47. Sex**

It felt almost wrong to perform such carnal acts with the pure and beautiful princess, but after she had made it clear that she enjoyed it, the wrong-ness somewhat ceased.

**48. Pain**

The analyzing process hurt Nia everywhere, and as she kept back tears she prayed and prayed for Viral to find her and end this pain, save her from this horrible place.

**49. Watermelon**

The little princess swung the stick down on the big fruit with surprising force, the shell of the melon breaking and watermelon spraying everywhere, especially on Viral's face; The beastman sighed, at least Nia was having fun...

**50. Heaven**

As Nia wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, Viral smiled; He didn't need to die to know what heaven looked like, and if he was with Nia then every day he would be able to see it.


End file.
